Replacing a Memory
by Manika-on-a-whim
Summary: Hiyori is troubled by the memory of Fujisaki kissing her. Yato notices her gloom and decides to take the matter into his hands. Read on...


**Posted on: 26/10/17**

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first ever try at writing something for the Noragami Fandom, so please Yatori fans, spare me and all my mistakes..:3 This is also my entry for the** **Noragami Week 2017.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Day 3: Ship**

 **Title: Replacing a Memory**

 **Summary: Hiyori is troubled by the memory of Fujisaki kissing her. Yato notices her gloom and decides to take the matter into his hands.**

* * *

There is something different about her.

The young God of Calamity comes to this disheartening conclusion after a complete week of stalking- eh hem- assessing her behaviour. Ever since their visit to Capyper Land, she has been acting strange. Usually, she paid regular visits to Kofuku's place to check up on Yukine or simply to spend some time in their company. But now, he hardly ever sees her loitering around in that half-phantom form of hers'.

Something definitely is plaguing Hiyori Iki's sweet, little mind but unfortunately, he cannot find a solution until he learns about the cause behind her distress. And he has to! He needs to do this as quickly as possible because a sad Hiyori makes him sad too. In all the time that he has spent in her company, he has grown so fond of her that his attachment can no longer be ignored. He himself is unable to deal with the constant ache in his heart— an ache that emanates and spreads across his chest every time he sees her eyebrows wrinkled. He cannot bear to see her in a sullen state. Thus, the moment the brunette leaves her school's premises to head home, he jumps down the tree from which he usually spies on her.

It takes a few quick steps to catch upto her pace and when he does, she jumps slightly. It's almost as if she hadn't even felt his presence.

"Yato" she simply calls his name in greeting and continues walking, knowing that undoubtedly he will follow.

"You okay?" he asks, a frown marring his usual carefree features.

She cranes her head to the side on hearing that and flashes him a quirked brow. "Why are you asking?"

If anything, the young God's frown deepens and he passes a hand through his hair in irritation. Seriously? Is she dodging his question by asking one of her own? Well, she must know that he has lived in this world far longer than her and that stupid tricks like these won't work on him. He stares down at her in suspicion but she tries to cover up her worry behind a fake smile and begins walking all over again, this time at a slightly faster pace.

Yato heaves an agitated sigh. Why is she acting so strange?! If only she tells him then he can solve the issue. But ofcourse! She doesn't trust him enough to do so. He glances around to make sure nobody is watching before grasping her thin wrist in his palm. The girl yelps at the sudden contact but not even a single person on the street notices her disappearance from the sidewalk.

* * *

A strong scent engulfs her senses. She inhales deeply and as she opens her eyes, her pink irises clash with his icy-blues. She blushes at their proximity and looks to the side only to find herself trapped between an alley wall and his body, his arms placed on both sides of the wall. He must've teleported them here when he had grabbed her wrist. The question is: Why?

"Ya-"

"Spit it out already." He cuts her off sharply, his gaze boring into hers. "Something's gnawing at you. You need to tell me."

Anger begins bubbling within her and she tries shoving him away. "And why the hell should I?! Why do I need to tell you every little thing that happens in my life?"

He should've reacted negatively but he simply lowers his arms, his palms slowly wrapping around her wrists. "If you don't talk about it to anyone, you'll keep hurting yourself."

"I don't care." She mumbles childishly, fidgeting her hands under his hold.

He releases another long sigh as he watches the young girl glare at him, struggling to free herself of his palms. Why can't she understand? It's hurting him as well.

"Hiyori" he calls in a mildly authoritative tone, his true, dangerous nature re-surfacing. "Tell me."

She keeps glaring at him until finally she realizes that her stubbornness won't faze him and sags her shoulders in defeat. Why is he even concerned about her? It's really rare of him to bother with her problems. "What will you even be able to do?" she mutters softly.

"Just tell me." He urges.

This time she sighs and looks straight into his eyes. "It's Fujisaki-senpai. He..he kissed me..on the lips at Capyper Land." She turns her head away from his unwavering gaze in what he can only think of as a mix of embarrassment and disapproval. "I should've liked it..it must've felt right. Only it _did not_." She shakes her head as the memory floods back into her vision. "I didn't like it at all. And it's been unsettling me ever since."

A tear slides down her lovely cheek and he catches it on the tip of his index finger before it can descend any further. He clenches his other palm hard around her dainty wrists, forcing himself to stay in control. There it is again. His calamitous nature is warming it's way back under his skin. He has no idea who this Fujisaki guy is but he swears he has this sudden urge to tear the guy to shreds. His irises land upon her plump lips and his instincts push him..beg him to do something about this..to somehow erase the remnants of that other man's presence from her lips.

Yato's alluring scent begins clouding her senses again and it is then that she notices his face lowering down, inching closer towards her. Before she can even comprehend his actions, he seals her lips with his own. His scent- what is it? Musk? Lavender? Something smoky? No, maybe a mixture of all of these? She isn't able to describe it in words but it soothes her nerves. It makes her melt into the touch of his lips. Her eyes widen at their tenderness and it takes her a few minutes to respond. And when she finally does, his palms crawl upwards into her silky, brown locks, tilting her face to gain a better angle, his tongue beckoning her lips to allow entrance. And again, she complies. Parting her lips, she relishes in the feel of his tongue entangling around hers. It feels different. Unlike the disgust she had felt when Fujisaki had touched her, she feels better. She feels nice because for some unknown reason locking lips with him feels right, like it us meant to be.

The God finally pulls away to stare down at her dazed expression. Her palms clutch at the fabric of his jacket to keep herself from toppling down. His arms go around her waist of their own accord to steady her. When the realization of what just happened dawns upon the two, they blush simultaneously and try avoiding eye-contact.

"Wh-What was that for?" Hiyori asks, her eyes more interested in staring at the trash can at the end of the alley.

"I..don't know." He supplies, himself unable to understand what had just transpired between the two. It isn't like he was trying to force his feelings onto her but he had this weird impulse to remove that other guy's memory from her thoughts.

"I just.. replaced it." He answers honestly yet awkwardly.

"Replaced?" she asks, waiting for him to shed some light on his words.

"Well, it's like they say: Replace a bad memory with a good one. So..I _did_." Yato explains, his cheeks tinting a dark shade of pink.

"Oh" is all that she is able to manage in response, her cheeks flushing just as much as his because now the sensation of his lips is all that she can think about.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay well, I know I could've done better but I'm really very busy these days. And this is still my first contribution to the Yatori fandom so I hope you guys will appreciate it..:3**

 **Please leave reviews about what you think of this story.**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


End file.
